User talk:Bond em7
RP? Want to RP Seraph/Sera? She's currently on the fourth floor. Okay! Posted on Fourth Floor. -Frost Hello! I know you said you were going to be busy this week, but I thought I'd shoot you an owl to see if there's any RPs you can/want to do this week. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:42, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :It's Regan's 11th birthday IC today. So I'll start a Rose/Regan RP, because I'm sure it stings for Rose that Regan got her letter :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:54, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Rose's bday is on Saturday OOC. So yeah, the idea was the celebrate both their bdays in the middle, which would be Wednesday OOC. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:57, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :Nah, I think that was good. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:31, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Yes and no. I don't have a fever. It's just now transitioning into a cough, as opposed to just being a stuffy/runny nose thing. So there's that. xD I probably will go into work in a few hours, when my shift starts, cause I don't want to skip again... Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:42, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. It's just a 3.5 hour long shift, so I think I'll survive. :P Any RPs you wanna do til I have to go? :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:48, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Tomorrow would be Rose/Regan's joint party. Unfortunately Jaye is out of town, otherwise I'd invite her to join in with Charlotte. And Friday would be Ash/Charity's 5th anniversary. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:54, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Morning Still feeling pretty lousy. :P Church sent me home. xD I still work in the afternoon, though. If we need your help with Emily, I'll let you know lol. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:59, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Hello :) I'm finally back from work (had a weird shift today). I've finally got more energy, which is awesome. :D Still clogged up. :P But I finally don't feel like I wanna just... die every time I stand up to do something. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:38, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Hello! For RPs this week... I know Thomas would've wanted to congratulate Elle on her Quarter Finals win. I know Melinda said she wanted to say good-bye to Princess... we could do that this week or next. Anything else? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:25, October 10, 2016 (UTC) My patience wears thin... I have been waiting to RP with you. A genuine one where we both agree on the characters, and location. I am still delaying gratification for the moment. However, I am curious to know how the artist in Melinda would react to seeing Graffit Art Murals? My apologies if I am bothering you. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 12:35, October 11, 2016 (UTC)